Love Me For Eternity
by Elo-Vampire16
Summary: 1870. Damon et Stefan ont chacun empruntés des chemins différents … jusqu'au jour où le jeune cadet croise la route d'une jeune femme. Pourquoi ressemble-t-elle tant à Katherine ? Pour couronner le tout, Damon réapparaît dans la vie de son jeune frère et semble à tout pris conquérir le cœur de la jolie brune. Fiction Delena ( Klaroline) ! 'Lemon' ( En pause !)


**Salut salut Salut à tous ! :)**

**Une idée m'est germée dans la tête alors que je regardais des vidéos de Vampire Diaries sur youtube ( ça m'arrive souvent ^^) . Elle s'est peu à peu développée quand je me suis mise à penser comment je pourrais la tourner. J'étais obligée de l'écrire, surtout qu'elle me plaisait bien.**

**Je sais cela ne ressemble pas à celles que vous avez lu, surtout que j'ai remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup de fiction qui suivent la série, ou au contraire réécrive l'histoire à leur façon, bref, là où je veux en venir c'est que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup, même très rare de fiction à l'époque de la transformation des deux frères.**

**Dans cette histoire, plusieurs personnages apparaîtront que nous connaissons tous : Klaus, Rebeckah, Finn, Kol, Esther, Caroline, Liz Forbes, John Gilbert, Isobel Flemming , Bonnie, et bien entendu, notre belle Elena ( bien d'autre encore ^^ )**

**Qu'aurait donné l'histoire si les deux frères l'avaient rencontré seulement quelques années après leur transformation ?**

**C'est ce avec quoi j'ai envie de m'amuser, plonger à leur époque et créer quelque chose de spécial. Je n'ai pas envie de toujours écrire des histoires qui sont souvent similaire à la série, mais je désire simplement du nouveau, de la nouveauté, car il est rare d'en trouver une du genre : passer d'une dimension à l'autre, tomber sur une fiction où l'on plonge dans les années 70 ... qui sont vraiment géniaux et qui me plaisent autant que les autres.**

**Toute l'histoire descend tout droit de mon imagination, et j'espère attirer votre attention sur cette nouvelle fiction.**

**Je serais même ravie de recevoir vos avis. Je sais que certain ne laisse rien, mais je vous demande de me laisser une toute petite review ( s'il vous plaiiit O:) ), car je pense qu'avec cela, je pourrais m'améliorer d'avantage ou même intégrer de nouveau personnage qui vous ferez plaisir. Surtout, que cela me motive énormément de savoir que vous appréciez ma fiction et que vous la suivez.**

**Encore une dernière chose, je ne suis pas très forte (même pas du tout) pour retrouver mes fautes d'orthographes même si je tente de faire mon possible pour corriger le maximum d'erreurs, je m'en excuse si vous en trouvez durant votre lecture.**

Résumé : _6 ans après leurs transformations, Damon et Stefan ont chacun empruntés des chemins différents … jusqu'au jour où le jeune cadet croise la route d'une jeune femme. Pourquoi ressemble-t-elle tant à Katherine ? Pour couronner le tout, Damon réapparaît dans la vie de son jeune frère et semble à tout pris prêt à conquérir le cœur de la jolie brune._

**Voilà ^^ en espérant qu'elle vous plaira :)**

**Je vous souhaite pour terminer : une agréable lecture !**

Prologue.

- Attends moi Stefan !

Stefan Salvatore calmant sa course se tourna vers Lucie. La jeune fille à bout de souffle s'arrêta près d'un tronc d'arbre où elle prit place tout en le suppliant de la rejoindre. À quelque mètre d'elle, son époux soupira avant de céder.

- Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de calmer la cadence ? À présent j'ai mal au pied, se plaignit-elle en retirant ses chaussures qui lui faisaient atrocement souffrir.

- Je suis sincèrement confus Lucie, s'excusa-t-il gêné.

S'accroupissant à ses pieds, il en attrapa un et commença un tendre massage circulaire.

Elle ferma ses paupières à ce contact, laissant échapper un soupir de bien être. Le vent qui caressait doucement son visage, Stefan posa son regard sur cette femme qui l'a relevée depuis sa transformation. Non elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il était, mais elle avait su se montrer patiente et tendre avec lui après qu'il lui ai raconté son histoire avec Katherine, sans bien entendu évoquer qu'elle était en réalité un vampire.

Après sa transformation, il était parti loin de chez lui, il avait tout quitté. Il était venu s'enterrer au Canada où il a rencontré la jolie Lucie Berckley. Fille d'un simple paysan, elle a perdu très jeune sa mère , depuis elle veille sur son père et son jeune frère Justin âgé de huit ans. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir connu le véritable amour, elle s'était retrouvée abandonnée, après qu'il ai découvert qu'elle ne possédait pas un sou. Écœurée par les hommes, Lucie s'est jurée de ne jamais plus tomber aussi bas qu'à l'époque … jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rencontre Stefan et que sa vie entière ne bascule de nouveau. Il était différent de ceux qu'elle avait connu, il était empli d'une gentillesse sans borne, tendre, qui l'écoutait sans être critiquer en retour. Elle lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour reprendre confiance et d'accorder une chance au jeune brun, qui lui promit bonheur, santé et joie. Il avait tenu parole. Après l'avoir épousé, il a fais construire un petit cabanon dans une splendide prairie, près des champs, loin des regards des habitants mais pourtant à quelques mètres à peine du village natal de Lucie.

- Ah Lucie ! Cette jeune femme a la peau rosée, aux deux yeux bleus au long cheveux blond qui lui tombait en cascade, l'avait tant soutenu et l'avait fait de nouveau renaître.

Sa vie était parfaite, il avait une épouse qu'il aimait, une belle-famille qu'il adorait comme la sienne. Oui. Sa vie l'était effectivement, il le savait et c'est pour cela qu'il se promit de jamais laisser personne la lui retirer. Jamais.

* * *

- Hééé , monsieur vous n'avez pas payé ! Monsieur !

Le barman le rattrapa par le bras. C'était la ligne qu'il n'aurait fallu franchir, mais personne n'aurait pu le savoir. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que ce pauvre homme allait le payer très cher de sa peau dans les secondes qui allait suivre. Il fut alors propulsé à travers le bar qui stoppa net le brouhaha qui s'était élevé dans la pièce. Son souffle coupé, l'homme se débattis tan bien que mal, alors que le visage de son agresseur s'approcha lentement de son visage.

- Payer n'est pas une de mes qualités mon ami, fit-il d'une voix suave mais qui fit tout de même trembler de terreur sa victime qui continuait de lutter contre lui. Et, sachez une dernière chose, il se rapprocha doucement de son oreille qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux d'épouvante alors qu'il lui murmurait doucement ces quelques mots : toucher un vampire est une grave erreur.

Sur ces derniers mots il se jeta sur son cou et planta férocement ses crocs dans la tendre chair humaine afin de s'abreuver de ce délicieux nectar qui le rendait à chaque gorgée plus fort. L'homme criait de douleur, que le vampire fit taire en étouffant ses hurlements de sa main. Il le sentit peu à peu faiblir sous son emprise, jusqu'à ce que qu'il ne ressente plus rien, ni même les battement de son cœur. C'est après qu'il s'éloigna de son cou et balança le corps inerte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les autres hommes qui s'étaient levé, tenait à présent leurs armes dans leurs mains tremblantes de peur. Un sourire cruel au lèvre, ils s'écroulèrent tous aux sol, sans même réaliser que le vampire s'était retrouvé à une vitesse surhumaine derrière eux, leur tordant leurs cous à chacun.

Il s'essuya son menton dont coulait un léger filet de sang avant d'apporter son doigt dans sa bouche, il ferma les yeux appréciant, savourant ce liquide bien rouge.

Sa soif de sang s'est toujours étendue, il était devenu un monstre assoiffé de ce breuvage qu'il ne pouvait repousser. Et ce, à cause de Katherine. Pourquoi à cause ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a jamais pu pardonner à cette garce de l'avoir laissé ainsi, seul face à sa nouvelle vie qui lui avait été offerte par cette seule et unique personne. Il pensait qu'elle avait brûlé avec les autres, qu'elle avait disparu à jamais de la surface de la terre. Hé bien non ! Elle avait été aidé, ou plutôt secouru par un homme à qui elle lui avait promis une vie éternelle à ses côtés. Il l'a découvert il y a seulement de ça un an, alors qu'il avait croisé sur sa route une ''amie'' de Katherine , alors que pendant cinq ans il ne pensait qu'à elle, et avait plongé sa peine dans le sang comme il le faisait en cet instant. Damon ne s'en été toujours pas remis, il contenait tellement de rage, de colère contre cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée que la seule solution face à cette situation était d'oublier, oublier son humanité, l'enterrer à tout jamais et ne jamais, au grand jamais la laisser refaire surface.

* * *

- Elena !

Totalement pliée en deux par le fou rire qui la prit, elle ne pouvait que se moquer de son frère qu'elle venait de faire tomber dans le lac, qui, en sortant la tête de l'eau fusillait la jeune fille du regard.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle en plus ? S'énerva le jeune homme.

- O-ou-oui , réussit-elle à répondre.

Fâché de son attitude, il sortit de l'eau tant bien que mal, alors qu'Elena avait pris ses jambes à son cou et avait disparu de sa vu. Elle savait que ce simple geste entraînerait des conséquences, elle en était consciente, elle ne pouvait malgré cela s'empêcher de l'embêter encore et encore.

Elle arriva enfin devant le manoir. Ce manoir gigantesque où l'on était capable de s'y perdre une dizaine de fois, était l'une des demeures les plus grandes de la ville. La façade blanche, de magnifiques piliers , des volets noirs , des pièces gigantesques, un jardin extraordinaire , Elena Gilbert vivait dans ce dont elle surnommait : le paradis.

- Que ce passe-t-il encore ? Soupira la femme qui venait de sortir du domicile.

Elena ne dit rien, se cacha derrière elle en lançant des regards à son frère qui accourait vers elles.

- Pourquoi es-tu trempé mon fils ? S'inquiéta sa mère en apercevant son misérable état.

- Demandez à Elena ! Toi quand je t'attraperai …

- que feras-tu ? Sourit-elle curieuse.

- As-tu peur pour te cacher ? Fit-il moqueur.

- Peur d'un vampire comme toi qui n'a pas même réussi à sortir du lac ? Riposta-t-elle taquine.

Alors qui s'apprêta à s'avancer vers elle, sa mère s'interposa.

- Vous vous comportez comme deux gosses tous les deux.

- C'est même pas vrai ! Protestèrent-ils en chœur.

- Et toi arrête de répéter ce que je dis !

- Ça suffit les enfants, rit la mère amusée par la scène. Elena, si tu le cherches c'est normal que tu le trouves, alors arrête de l'embêter sachant que monsieur se mettra facilement en colère.

- Mais c'est si amusant, rajouta la jeune brunette, recevant au passage un regard noir du garçon.

- Vous avez passé l'âge à de tels sottises. Mais toi Klaus, contrôle toi, je sais qu'il y a des fois où tu aimerais lui arracher la tête … comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

À cette dernière phrase, Elena ouvrit la bouche outrée sans prononcer quoique ce soit avant de faire volt face et de s'éloigner, boudeuse. Elle entendit les rires de son frère et Esther, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de calculer avant de pénétrer dans le manoir. Elle entra dans le salon, où elle se laissa tomber, bras croisés sur le canapé, mais elle fut bien vite rattraper par Klaus qui arriva à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il fut installé près d'elle.

- Ne boudes pas voyons, tu sais bien qu'elle a raison.

Il reçu alors un énorme coup sur son épaule, qui le fit au contraire, rire, ne ressentant aucune douleur.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

- Jamais ? C'est long ça, sais-tu que nous avons l'éternité pour cela ?

Elle lâcha un cri avant de se lever. Se mettant à une bonne distance de lui, elle ne lui adressa aucun regard, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Oh non j'ai perdu, se lamenta Kol en pénétrant dans la pièce suivit de près par Rebekah et Elijah.

Elena lui adressa un sourire vainqueur tout en tendant sa main vers sa direction. Il souffla, puis sorti une petite bourse qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir huit pièces d'or qu'il lui donna.

- Elle va me ruiner si ça continu, gémit-il.

- Alors arrête de parier ! Fit la jeune sœur en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

Tous éclatèrent alors de rire.

Depuis de nombreuses années, la famille Mickaelson était très proche de celle d'Elena. Ayant été transformée il y a de cela trois ans, Klaus ainsi que ses frères et sa sœur, mais particulièrement lui, ont été présent durant toute la vie de la jeune brunette. Ayant connu la jeune Gilbert enfant, et l'ayant vu grandir, l'originel et elle ont tissé des liens très fort. Le considérant comme sa propre sœur Klaus est prêt à tout pour elle, et n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à arracher le cœur à celui qui oserait l'importuner.

- Nous devrions y aller , conseilla Rebekah.

- Quand reviendrez-vous ? Demanda Elena.

- Dans deux semaines pour l'anniversaire de ton père, tu sais bien que nous refusons rater cela, répondit Elijah.

- Et peut être que tu arrêteras de faire la gueule.

Elena balança une de ses chaussures à la figure de son frère qu'elle retira. Bien évidemment il l'évita de justesse.

Après une dernière étreinte avec chaque membre de la famille, ce fut au tour de Klaus, avec qui Elena le prit dans ses bras malgré sa bêtise du lac, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié, et que bientôt, elle récolterait ce qu'elle venait de semer.

Fin du prologue.

**La forte amitié entre Klaus et Elena vous plait ? **

**Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère en tout cas, que ce prologue vous a plu. Je tenterais de publier le plus vite possible le premier chapitre avant lundi.**

**Dans cette fiction, avant que je n'oublie, apparaîtra aussi des scènes entre Klaus et Caroline ( pour les fans de Klaroline ^^) , j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce prologue ;)**

**A suivre !**


End file.
